The Chamber version 2
by Echorider
Summary: THis is the stroy of eragons torture


**Prologue**

Jace stabbed the opposing soldier in the back, then spun Invictus in an arc to parry a blow from a red clad soldier. He slew the man with ease, and turned in a momentary lull to look for Eragon. Saphira was moving towards her rider, just as Aléau was moving towards him. Blood and gore covered her, hiding the brilliant cobalt color of her scales. Little one. Love flowed through their link, and Jace reached up to pat the least bloody spot on her front leg. This battle is dragging on for ever. It seems there is a break in the fighting every other hour or so. There had been seven such lulls in the battle, each one giving the Varden a chance to regroup. The fighting had gone on for such a time as to have long since exhausted any sort of wards Jace had set up. Dras-Leona glimmered in the sun light, the reason for this absurdly long battle. For two days, the Varden had been trying to capture the city, held back by almost ten thousand of the Empire's soldiers. A cry went up, and the battle resumed again. Some presence pushed against Jace's mind, and he slammed up barriers. He recognized it seconds later as Blodgarm, one of Eragon's guards. The battle goes badly for Nasuada, she asks for your assistance.

We will be there. With Jace's reply, the elf withdrew. The boy began carving a bloody trail, moving towards Nasuada's battle group. Aléau jumped into the air, closely followed by Saphira, racing to give quicker support to their leader. Be careful, little one warned Aléau.

I love you to. Eragon joined him moments later, tired and battle worn. A flood of soldiers pushed between the riders and their target, forcing them to stand and fight. Eragon pressed his back to Jace's, offering protection for the both of them. The soldiers formed a ring around the trapped boys, large enough for a dragon to land in. Single soldiers would then charge at each rider, only to meet death's cold embrace. " When will they learn that they can't defeat a rider?" Jace called to Eragon. " I don't think that they are trying to defeat us." Arya suddenly jumped over the wall of enemies, and joined her friends, forming a triangle.

" Greetings," welcomed Arya. " They dragons are a little tied up, so I though I'd offer some assistance." Neither rider replied as warmly, they where to preoccupied with defending themselves. Suddenly, a shadow floated over them, accompanied by a roar. Large enough to land a dragon in flashed across his mind, right before something hit him on the head, hard enough that he saw black stars. Blackness enveloped him seconds later.

Far off in the battle, two enormous, blue dragons roared in pain at the feeling of the mental link between them and their riders vanishing.

**Chapter one**

Jace awoke with a pounding head, and aching wrists. His head seemed strangely clouded, as if he was drunk, which had never happened before, or drugged. His lips where dry and cracked, and his mouth parched. However long he hung their before opening his eyes, he did not know. Still half asleep, Jace had no sense of time. A rough cough alerted the boy to a another's presence, so he cracked open his eyes. A dismal, cramped cell meet his eyes. Damp stones surrounded him on the four sides, the only break a stout wooden door. The small room was light by a single, guttering tourch, which cast writhing shadows over every surface. One corner of the room was filled with damp, mildew hay. Turning his throbbing head slightly, Jace found Arya chained beside him. On the other side was Eragon, also surveying his surroundings. Looking up, Jace found the reason for their discomfort: namely, they where chained to the filthy wall. How did I get in such a decrepit place? Jace's befuddled brain could find no reason, so he tucked the question away for further pondering. A second sound alerted Jace to the awakening of Arya, who must have been unsuprised by her findings. " Here we go again." She murmured. Now why would she say that? Wondered the belligerent rider. It took him almost a full five minuets to recall why. She was captured before. The details of her story made Jace shudder. " This can't be good." stated Jace. Eragon turned as far towards him as he could, and in the most sarcastic voice replied " Whyever not?" It took Jace a further ten minuets tocome up with three reasons, and when he spoke, his voice was thick. " One, We just woke up in a strange place, which is never good. Two, We're chained to a wall. And three , I seem to be drugged." Eragon sighed, whilst Arya appeared to be listening to something.

" Someone's coming." She warned. Thinking it might be smart, Jace pretended to drop off to sleep. As keys jangled outside their door, a deeply unpleasant voice said, " They had better be awake, I have a schedule to keep."

" I will wake them Captain." the voice replied with a, " See that you do." after which the door opened with a loud protest. Something slapped Jace's face, and he jolted upright. A small sallow man wavered into his sight, his dirty face peering at Jace studiously. " Gave 'im abit to much drug." he murmured. Taking a step back he crowed in a much louder voice, " Alright you lot, wake up, got a busy day ahead of ya." A group of six soldiers marched into the room, and as the jailer unlocked their manacles from the wall, two of them would step up to grab a prisoner. The hallway they where led into was everybit as depressing as their cell. Five doors later, they where led into a room several times the size of their cell, with a unusually large set of double doors at the end.

1. Two men stood infront of a long table covered in weapons, which stood infront of a massive five. The tall man wore the polished armor of a Captain, while the other, shorter man wore only a magicians cloak. Two sets of wall chains hung opposite the fire, and one hanging from the ceiling. Jace and Eragon where chained to the wall. Jace took the opportunity to study the trestle table. Large whips of every kind littered one end, followed by wicked knives, daggers, tongs, hammers, and many other cruel devises designed for inflicting pain. The other end was covered in a cloth, under which lay three long something's. While Jace studied the surroundings, Arya was chained in the center of the room. " Your love is known throughout the land, so perhaps by hurting the lady, we can get

you to speak." Arya turned to Eragon, who was pale faced, and ordered " Don't you tell them anything!" Jace watched, transfixed as Arya's Lamare shirt was torn open by the knotted whip hitting her. Blood welled between the tears, creating a strange color contrast. Soon, Jace entered a lethargy where he began to notice obscene things. Like the way drops of blood would cling to the small pieces of metal on the end of the whip. Each time the whip struck, it added several new cross cuts, giving Arya's back the appearance of having been mauled by a wild animal. Jace, who was studying the pattern of blood flecks on the floor, jumped when Eragon burst out laughing. Everyone present stopped to look at the rider, who appeared to have gone mad.

" Do you find something here amusing, Rider?" Eragon continued laughing for a few more seconds, and then replied, " You can not hurt me by hurting her. I no longer care for her at all. Each rejection was worse than death. She has hurt me one to many times, and I have longed to do as you are now doing. My hate for her is just as strong as my love once was, and it pleases me to see this." The despair in Arya's eyes was something Jace hoped he would never have to see again. The Captain was silent for a moment, after which he commanded, " Switch them, for while one may hate, the other may love, and we may still get answers." Eragon and Arya where switched, and the whipping began again. Jace returned to studying the blood on the floor, to find that Eragon's was a darker color than Arya's. A sizzling sound wrenched Jace to the present, bringing to his mind a picture of cooking fish. What his eyes showed him was much less appetizing: Eragon was being branded like cattle. Jace shook his head in disgust, but was now unable to look away. Strange symbols where burnt into Eragon's back, cauterizing the whip marks where the two injuries crossed. At one point in time, a soldier used a brand in the shape of a flying dragon. Jace studied this for several minuets, attempting to find meaning in this particular shape. Throughout the entire torture, Eragon's face remained calm, despite what he was being put through. As Jace's mind began to clear, he began to to become much more aware of what was happening around him. Eragon's back was so misshapen by the time the soldiers had finished with him that Jace had trouble trying to figure out how it held itself together. Even when Eragon's tortured back rubbed against the wall as he was being chained, his face remained as calm as it would be as if he had been on a stroll. Jace's pulse skyrocketed when the Captain

led him to the center of the chamber, and he turned his head so that they would not be able to see the fear in his blue-green eyes. There was no way in hell that Jace could be Half as brave as Eragon had been. Jace sucked in a quick breath before the whip struck, hoping to minimize the injury. When it hit, he felt like a hot rod had been laid against his back, and a short, low moan escaped his lips. When the whip struck the second time, Jace could feel a small rivulet of blood run down his back, soon joined by a second one, and a third. Each whip lash only served to gourge the the blood flow, and Jace was soon standing in a small puddle. Sweat dripped from his hair, and ran down his back, stinging the multitude of cuts peppering it. After fifty lashes, Jace's eyesight began to flicker, then would go dark for periods of time. After seventy five, when Jace felt dead, the Captain stopped the man, then stepped infront of Jace, his face gloating.

" I hope your enjoying this. I like revenge, and plan to use my chance fully." Jace looked at him uncomprehendingly, blinking sweat from his eyes. " I think you will find that, if you search your memories, you ran into a group of soldiers just outside the empire. I was a private then, and begged for mercy, but you showed none. You stabbed me in the gut, and left me for dead. I was rescued, and was put in charge of this...party." The Captain laughed, and took a step back. Swinging unecspectedly, he caught Jace with a blow to the chin. Jace glowered, and spat out a bloody tooth.

" You will never break me, you sorry mother fucker!" He only laughed, and punched Jace again, then started kicking, hitting and slapping. Jace took every blow, never breaking his glare. The Captain noticed it, then faltered. Something hot brushed against his back, and it exploded in agony. The whipping felt like a small scratch compared to this, and he arched his back, attempting to break away from the burning, stinging metal. The soldier only pushed the brand against his skin harder, and held it their for almost a full minuet. His breath came in ragged gasps, and he half wished he was still drugged.

" Are you going to speak?" Jace brought together his strength, and spat in the Captains eye, earning himself a kick in the gut. After a seconds more staring, Jace hung his head, resting. The Captain laughed then walked over to the table, then uncovered the mystery items. It was Jace's blue rider's sword, Invictus. Eragon's sword, Brisingr, and Arya's blade, Endeavor lay beside it. The Captain lifted Invictus, and began heating it's thin five feet in the fire. After three or four minuets, the blade was cherry red. Jace's gut twisted, and he heard a low chanting behind him.

" Im having our magician friend over here move your insides around, so that this won't kill you." Invictus sliced through Jace's stomach as easily as a hot knife through butter. Blood ran down its steaming length, filling the room with a sickening stench. The boy's original scream petered out into a moan, but still signified the damage of the wound. When Invictus was removed, steaming blood coated it, hiding it's cobalt blue. Just... Like...Aléau Jace remembered dully, moments before surrendering to the darkness.

Jace was awoken by a dousing of boiling salt water, which stung his multitudes of injuries, and almost knocked him unconscious again. He was no longer the torture position, but instead found himself beside the distraught Arya. When he looked at her, her eyes revealed the tortured flow of her emotions. " Arya, He's not his right self, don't believe anything he says!" She attempted a smile, but only managed a strangled sob. Eragon was under the merciless hate of yet a another whipping, his face calm as ever. Jace's head felt light, and his sight was swimming. Arya glanced at him curiously through tear filled eyes. The room suddenly felt extremely, stiflingly , exuberantly hot. His eyes clouded, and he fell into the darkness.

Jace woke alone in a dark cell that he originally presumed to be the one that he had left, until he noticed a size difference. This room was so small that Jace would be unable to lay flat on his back on the floor. His head was much clearer, but still clouded by the drug's influence. He was now able to remember most, if not all of his vocabulary in the Ancient Language, but nothing happened when he said the words. Something pulled against his mind, but he was unable to contact it. This was indescribably infuriating, for the touch seemed impossibly familiar.

Jace attempted to stretch, but his back exploded in a wave of painful protest. A second stretch a different way split the thin scab covering the hole in his front and back, releasing a light flow of blood. Jace stretched the hole open, and he could see a slimy, grey, pulsing organ through it. The sight sent a shiver up the hardened warrior's back, and he tried to shake it held Jace's attention for a handful of seconds, after which he decided to examine the damage elsewhere. Jace tore several stripes from his tattered shirt, and bound the wound as best he could. His sides revealed a score of whip marks that had curled around his abdomen, only a fraction of the total hurt he had received. The wounds on his back flared in sympathy with his beating heart, reminding him of yesterdays horrid treatment. He sat gently against the wall, and waited for something to happen. His wait for action was sorely disappointed, for absolutely nothing happened for three hours. Then only the door opened a crack, and a quarter loaf of bread, and a small jug of water was pushed in. He slowly reached for the bread, wary for any traps. Nothing happened, so he began eating. His stomach gratefully accepted the food, and when it was gone, growled wishfully for more. He lifted the jug, and after only a quick seconds hesitation, drank. The water, too, did not last as long as he whished it would. Done eating, Jace lay back against the wall, hoping to get a little more sleep. He had only just closed his eyes when his door slammed open, jolting the boy from his reverie. He was not at all surprised to see the Captain standing there, flanked by two soldiers. They literally dragged him back down the hall, and into the chamber. Eragon and Arya where now where to be found, but the room smelled of fresh blood. As Jace was chained, the Captain lifted a bamboo rod, and laughing, said, " My revenge starts now." the bamboo rod cut across Jace's right eye, cutting it open and blinding him slightly with blood. Jace was now acutely aware of everything around him, the smells, feelings, and emotions. His mind was strangely clear, but he still had no control of the Ancient Language. Jace gulped nervously, and prepared for what might come. When the massive double doors creaked open behind him, he was unsure what to expect. The Captain twisted him painfully around to show him what was coming down the hallway. " My Gods!" Breathed Jace. It was his beloved dragon, Aléau. She was being led by what seemed like an entire platoon of soldiers. Her proud, blue head was bowed so low with defeat that her snout was almost touching the floor. Jace's heart ached when he saw her, and he tried to call to his partner of the mind, but found his mouth made no sound when he tried. The Captain grinned wickedly, and Jace cursed silently. Aléau did not look up when she was led inside, but closed her eyes as they chained her to the floor. Try as he might, and despite the clarity of mind, Jace could not contact her.

" Do feel like revealing any information now?" asked the Captain in his infuriatingly smooth voice.

" I didn't speak yesterday, and I shall not today."

" Yesterday? You've only been here part of a day. Let's not get ahead of ourselves now." At the sound of her rider's voice, Aléau's head snapped up as far as the chains would let it, and she gave a low growl of anger. The Captain picked up a large mace, and began swinging it. " I think we will try the same treatment on you as with the other prisoners. Perhaps we can get you to speak then." The mace struck his dragon in the jaw, leaving bloody puncture wounds, and knocking loose several teeth. Pain shot through the mental link that connected dragon and rider, angering Jace. As the evil man continued to pound on his dragon, Jace fought wildly against his bonds, until he broke his left wrist with a snap. Jace's face went white with pain, and he attempted to put all the weight off the arm. Aléau's eyes rang with sympathy, so he knew that she could feel him. The Captain began hammering on Aléau's side with the mace, breaking ribs. Her perforated side bled thinly, but was far beyond painful. Jace could feel his eyes filling with tears, but tried as hard as he could to hold them in. " Ha Ha, results. You can end her pain right now, rider, or do you not care for your dragon?" This statement struck a chord in Jace as he had never expected to find here. It was the very thing Eragon had asked of him with when Aléau had been injured just out side Fathern Dür. Jace sat silent for a moment, tearfully pondering the question. Then, out of the blue, Jace felt a twinge in the back of his mind, and a familiar voice said Ignore him, you care for me plenty enough. Eventhough you occasionally act like a moon addled fool, you are my rider, and I am ever so proud of you. Jace hardened his expression, then

spat on the floor. " Don't you try and fuck with my mind, you son of a bitch!" The Captain was clearly surprised by his language, but chose to instead smile and say sarcastically, " Yes, because my mother, may she rest in peace, looked exactly like a female dog." Jace ignored this last statement, and chose to instead bond with his dragon. I have missed you so much Aléau!

And I you, little one. We are in trouble this time, aren't we? You know the answer to that! Chastised his dragon But yes, we are in deep. Wait, what

is he doing? The Captain had picked up the bamboo rod, and appeared to be cutting shavings off from it. I can't be quite sure, but i'm sure it isn't good.

Whatever it is we will be sure to survive it. I- Aléau stopped midsentance and looked at him confusedly. " What the hell?" muttered the rider.

" I can control how much, or little you communicate with your beast, Sharpsword. You'd better open up, or it will be the bare minimum commanded by Galbatorix himself."

" Your crazy, and so is your fucked up king." The Captain only shrugged, and seized Jace's broken arm. He cried out from the pressure inserted on it, and tried as hard as he could not to let tears of pain fill his eyes. Smiling vilely, the Captain began shoving hot, splintered shavings under his fingernails. Jace was unable to break away began to shake from the pain, and he tried to pull it together, but was unable to.

" You know, I've always wanted to see if a rider's bones are the same as us mortals." He cut Jace's wrist open, and pushed the bone through. It was a bloody, ivory color. Jace stared at it in astonishment, then dropped in to unconsciousness.

It had only been one day.

**Chapter two**

Jace awoke in the torture chamber, surprised to find himself laying against Aléau's strongly muscled, if not broken, side. The regular, familiar pattern of her breathing brought comfort to Jace, and he relaxed somewhat. For some odd time Jace lay on his dragon's flank, trying to move as little as possible, so as not to cause more damage to the broken ribs. She shifted lightly, then jolted awake. A light pain colored the link, but Aléau washed it away with the joy of being alive. The rider attempted to pat his dragon's leg, but forgot it that his appendage was broken. The result thereof was extremely painful, and fairly degrading.

Good morning, little one. Aléau's voice was so full of love, Jace wondered how it contained it. Good mourning indeed replied the human. Today is going to be a long day.

...Yes... But we should have no problem surviving it. You a rider, and I, a mighty dragon. Jace could see several holes in her idea, but said nothing. He instead chose to reach up and rub her neck with his good hand, the familiarity of the movement bringing joy. Hopefully began the boy Nasuada will rescue us before any real damage is done.

You must have faith in her. I personally doubt we will die. I never said die, just serious damage. I'm too defiant to die. Isn't that the truth muttered Aléau. What was that? laughed Jace Where you finally agreeing with me? No... Well yes. Partly. He continued rubbing her neck until his hand was sore, then

shifted off of her mutilated side onto the less injured leg. Thank you she said gently. Jace traced one of the chains that held her to the floor, then

wondered at the blow her pride must be taking. The scales near the front of her legs where clean, those being the only ones she could reach. The remaining thousands of scales where absolutely filthy. The boy reached up to rub his neck,and discovered some sort of necklace there. After a few seconds of feeling around, Jace found that it was made out of Aléau's fangs that had been nocked out yesterday. Jace lay his broken arm across his lap, trying as hard as he could not to jolt it.

I love you Aléau, I want you to always know that.

But I do, and I will always love you as well. If we get out of here alive, it will be along time before I let you go.

It will be a long time before I chose to let go countered the youth. She laughed at this, a deep jumping growl that reverberated around the chamber, making it seem less gloomy. Armored tramping soon destroyed the newfound sense of safety. The door opened, and two soldier entered, carrying the table laden with pain inflicting instruments. The Captain strode confidently in, soon followed by the magician. The rider was once again cut off from his dragon, an act of utmost cruelty. One soldier yanked Jace up by the hair of his head, and threw him foreward, causing the boy to curse.

" Get up you piece of shit! You call yourself a rider? I've seen more strength in a wet rag then in your scrawny arms." Jace weakly pushed himself up, and received a bonebreaking kick to the ribs. " Get up bitch! Get the hell off the the fucking ground, Damn it! " He once again raised himself, and made it to standing heigth when a second kick sent him crashing to the floor. A soldier picked him up by the hair on his head for the second time, and stood him iin the center of the room. He was rechained, his weight dragging on the broken limb. As weak as he was, he allowed no sign of his pain to show.

" Getting brave now, are we?" purred the Captain. He held his hand out to the side, and was given a short, cruelly curved knife. The honed blade shined, a display of it's deadly power. " Today will be detaching. For you." There was an unconfined glee here, one that Jace couldn't place. Although he couldn't feel it, Aléau's fear showed through her great, glittering eyes. " I've studied the human body a little," continued the vile man, " And this should be fast and painless. For me." He dug the tip into Jace's right arm, blood quickly welling around the new wound. After a quick cut, and a thrust, the knife tip reappeared. " Unchain him, and hand the rider his blade." A soldier jarringly unlocked the manacles, and handed Jace Invictus. His hand responded slowly, and felt thick and clumsy. Blood coated his hand, making the sword's wire bound hilt slippery. He means to duel me thought the boy tiredly. Left arm by his side, Jace rose Invictus to torso height, and settled into a defensive position. The Captain drew a fine longsword, and slowly advanced. The Captain circled twice, then lunged, Jace blocked it, the reposed. He was no match for this ...human in the state he was in, and he knew that he was going to lose. The Captain deftly twisted his blade, and stabbed Jace in the gut. His face register complete shock as the rider dropped to his knees, then rolled to his back following the removal of the cold steel. He could only dimly hear Aléau's roar of terror, all was drowned out by pain. His eyes where fringed by blackness, and his breathing was shallow. The magician stepped over him, and laid a hand over the wound. After uttering a long string of words in the Ancient Language, cool relief seeped through him. After a deft order, Jace was rechained. The weapon of choice this time was a saw. When the Captain moved for Aléau, Jace yelled " Leave her alone, Jackass! She won't tell you anything!" " Ahh, but you might." Replied the man silkily. He placed the sharp teeth of the saw on a neck spike, and began sawing. Blood quickly ran from the enlarging wound, as well as pain. Eventhough they couldn't talk, Jace could feel his partners pain, and shook from it. After two minuets of the torturous sound of a saw through bone, the spike clattered heavily to the floor, amid a puddle of hot dragon's blood. The Captain moved to the second spike, and began there. Jace had to clench his jaw to keep from screaming. After four more spikes, the door banged open to reveal Eragon and Arya held captive. They where led to the wall, and restrained. It only took about two seconds for the pair to realize what was transpiring.

Arya cursed, and Eragon murmured " Sick." Jace could not respond to their arrival, it took all of his strength to keep from passing out. Aléau's body shook violently, blood rushing down from the mutilated stumps. The Captain ordered two soldiers to continue on from where he had left off, and sauntered over to the other captives.

Jace could not hear what they said, the only sound to penetrate his ears was Aléau's moans, and the ripping, tearing sawblades. It took nearly an hour to finish removing her spines, but the evil monster wasn't done yet. He then had his soldier nail the spines on backwards, so instead of being curved away from her head, they where now curved towards it. Aléau sucked in one last ragged breath, then passed out. Jace was near dead himself when a soldier roughly

threw him to the ground beside the partner of his heart. Jace gratefully lay there, and watched dazedly what was to occur next.

The double doors opened once more, and several red clad men appeared puling a table with two cranks at either end. The positioned it beside the first table, and attached ropes to each corner. Eragon was then spread eagle on the table, and had one limb tied to each corner. Two soldiers stood at opposite ends of the table, hands on the crank bars. On the command, they began to turn the handles in opposite directions. Jace watched as the ropes pulled taunt, then began slowly, agonizingly pulling Eragon apart. Each crank spread him farther, until Jace could hear his joints popping. Eragon once again kept his face absolutely calm, even when his shoulder dislocated. Eragon's knee split with a retched tearing sound, bringing a slight grimace to his face. Jace tried as hard as he could to keep from looking, but was unable to tear his gaze from the grosteqe image. Arya was sobbing, begging to be put in Eragon's place. When Eragon's limber frame was completely spread out, they untied him, and replaced him on the wall. The rider seemed to have no control of his body, judging by the limp way he hung. Jace feared being put in his place, but he was instead was laid on a second table, and also spread eagle. The Captain picked up a small filet knife, and cut a circle around Jace's ankle as best he could. The sting was nothing new, so he ignored it as best he could. However, when the knife began carving strips of skin up his leg, Jace started worrying. He looked down just in time to see a long section of his lower leg hides be removed. The lowest layer of skin underneath was blood red, and pulsed slightly. The wound burned unimaginably, and bled like a bitch. The knife once again slid up his leg, carving a bloody trail where ever as it passed. The second strip fell away, and Jace, despite everything he'd seen, almost wretched. Almost, but not quite. A third section fell to the ground, then a another. Soon, the entire lower right leg was bare, the only skin on it residing on his foot. A soldier stepped foreword with a small red hot poker, and laid it against the exposed layer. A pain much worse than before agonized the tanned boy, blackness edging his vision. A relapse of pain came when a second burn was made, causing the boy to moan and pull away. The ropes held him to tight, and he only managed to wound himself worse. Many time afterward did Jace drift in and out of consciousness, and at the end of the day, he was thrown on the floor beside his still unconscious dragon. Jace attempted to wake her, but was unable to contact her in his state. His mind was fuzzy, and he could not move. Unable to contact his dragon, Jace fell into a dark and depressed mode. He glanced at the mat of scars on the inside of his left arm, a reminder of the hell of the unwanted emotion. He tried as hard as he could to pull his leg into a less painful position, but the mangled limb did not respond. The inability to do any thing soon brought Jace's attention to the pile of skin beside the weapon's table. The pile of tanned hide sickened the boy, and he passed out.

Aléau came to around midnight, and immediately became aware of the burning, stinging sensation located in her back, left leg. After a quick examination, she found nothing wrong with her leg. She turned her head, and her tortured rider came into view. His head was lolled to the side, and his broken arm in his lap. The cut above the snapped bone had healed, but the bone itself had yet to begin. When she beheld his leg, and angry snort of fire erupted from her nose. She moaned sadly, and nudged him both physicly and mentally. He came around slowly, and absently reached down to rub his leg. When his fingers lightly brushed the inflamed thing, he shuddered.

What are they doing to us, Aléau? She pondered how to best his answer, then stretched as far as the restraints would allow, cracking several rows of scales.

They are testing us. We must be strong, and this is a test of our strength, our otho. They seem to be intent on destroying us. What happened to 'i'm to defiant to die?' Don't use my words against me. To be truthful, im scared. The last words came with a

repressed shudder, and a mental sadness. Aléau comforted him, then took stock of the entire position. You might be in worse condition, she started but at least we are toether. Eragon is still separated from his dragon.

Why is it that when I've got something going, you use cold logic to shut it down?

Because cold logic keeps us sane, and allows for us to discern fact from fiction. But I agree with you. Even if you have they body of an elf, not even they can withstand this for ever. Nasuada had better hurry.

Jace settled back and prepared for a long night, content for the moment.

**Chapter Three**

Arya lay on her side, staring at her secretly beloved rider, Eragon. The things he had said rang through her mind, shrieking like some ghost of the ether. He shifted slightly, and moaned in his sleep. The elven princess tormented herself with every cruel thing she had ever said to him, and a single tear curled down her beautiful cheek.

Jace woke the next morning in a considerable amount of pain. Aléau was still sleeping lightly, so he did not disturb her. His stomach growled with hunger, but he ignored it. The door burst opened, and Aléau woke with a snort. Eragon, Arya, and the Captain where once again entering. Jace had no strength to fight as he was secured face down on the empty table, but secretly worried.

Be strong, little one.

I will. I wonder what they will be doing today? Aléau replied in a very joking manner, but Jace could sense great fear underlying her statement. He did not have time to question it because the Captain cut him off again. The magician uttered a long complex string in he ancient language, and cool relief erased the pain on Jace's back. He could see the confusion in Aléau's eyes, as it mirrored his own. His mind returned to the story of Arya's imprisonment: She was healed constantly, because the tortures would begin again. Jace tensed, but nothing happened. Infact, everyone seemed to be taking a rest. Jace glanced at Eragon with a questioning face. The other rider looked around, then mouthed to Jace " He's sharpening a quill." Jace twisted as far as he could, and spotted the soldier in question. He was honing a pin tip on an eagle feather quill, and filling a bottle of ink.

" Funny thing about this quill," Lauged the soldier; " it was your ancestors."

Jace watched as the man walked to the secured rider's side, then poked him with the quill. When Jace squirmed slightly, the soldier said, " This'll never do. If you want my best work, you'll have to keep 'im from moving." The Captain nodded to the magician, who mouthed a phrase. Jace immediately felt a magical restriction on himself, but didn't try to fight it. Aléau watched with her incredibly intelligent eyes as the quill danced across her partner's back. Wherever it went, the sharp tip dug deep, and stung like acid. Jace soon became used to the pain, and almost fell asleep. Aléau raised her head as high as she could so as to be able to see better what was going on. Her massive, glittering iris widened, then she slowly lowered her massive head. Jace looked at her curiously, but was unable to discern what was happening. While Jace was distracted, the man had switched his quill for a heated needle. This didn't hurt for the first few seconds, but then exploded into a nova of raw agony. As the needle traced across the pre-inscribed lines, Jace's mind began to wander. After a short time, it came to the problem of helping his lonely female dragon find a mate amongst the three males in existence. Thorn, Shruiken, and Solus. Thorn, Murtagh's dragon, and Aléau's secret love. When Jace found out she wanted to mate with him, he'd blown a fuse. " The son of a forsworn's dragon mate with mine? It won't ever happen. Not while i'm alive!" Those words echoed in his mind, prodded by the pain. The hurt in Aléau's eyes was something Jace would never be able to forget. It took him almost a month to understand how much he'd hurt her. The more he thought about it, the more appropriate Thorn appeared. Saphira already had claim on Solus, seeing as her first choice had been killed. Glaedr, their mentor and friend, slain at the battle of Gi'lead. Jace's back flared, and the thought evaporated. In it's place he found himself surrounded by warm sunlight and desert dunes. He blinked, only to find himself back in the chamber. Jace was hoisted back into the ceiling chains, and whipped. The entire time he kept a smile on his face. He'd found his reason. Keira, his elven love. Before entering this battle Jace had promised her that he would

return alive. He would, and was going to be as infuriating as possible. Throuout the day, Jace retained his smile, no matter what punishment the Captain dished out. His antics where working, for the Captain became increasingly short tempered. A rather tall soldier exhibited a much greater show of frustration. He lifted Invictus with a curse, and cried," if you won't speak, then you will be punished!" Jace pepared for a grievous wound, but was completely shocked at what happened next. Invictus buried it's length in Aléau's side, right where her heart was.

Aléau's roar of pain was only matched by Jace's scream of terror. " ALÉAU!" The shout was mental as well as physical, and the pain here was worse than any he had endured in his life. He felt as if he was being torn in half, then crushed, then ground into tiny pieces,then burned. Jace... She responded, I.. Love you... Do not... Mourn... Me. And she was gone, Jace watched the light fade from her eyes, then screamed as a last, ragged breath bellowed out.

" Nooooo!" The cry was long, and drawn out, the tortured cry of a rider who lost his dragon. It was a cry that tingled the spine, and covered one`s skin in goose bumps. Despite the strength of his yell, no sound reached his ears save the slow, weak pulse of his dying dragon. " Aléau. Oh gods please no." The words was almost a plea, bearly above a Captain looked afraid now, and turned to reprimand the soldier who had lost his temper. Jace, however, had a different plan. He was filling with an anger he had never known. It was a thousand times stronger than any hate, wrath or emotion otherwise. It was as if the largest thunderstorm you've ever seen had just broken loose, and nothing could stop him. He snapped his restraints with a sharp tug, then crouched low to the freshly blood stained floor. As soon as the soldier turned to look at him, Jace lept, his eyes ablaze with all the anger he had ever conceled. His fist connected with the soldier's skull right above the eyes, shattering it. The sound of crunching bone filled the room, and the man fell to the floor. Jace collapsed on top of him, his eyes dull and empty. His fist was shattered, but no pain could reach him. He had lost any sanctity he hae left.

Eragon was put in his place, and Jace thrown to the floor beside his dead beast. Desperate, he searched for any sign of a pulse, but could find none. The distraught rider curled up into a ball, and cried. He cried for hours, completely unaware of his surroundings. Jace lost his mind then, talking to no one, but in his mind he saw Cody, his dead friend, Aléau, and Keira. He was sheltered from the pain here, no torture could reach him now.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Eragon stared at Jace in between whip blows, concered for the boy. The once

invincible rider was now reduced to talking to those who where not there. Eragon pitied the youth, but was happy he was not in his place. As the whipping continued, Jace fell quieter, and soon fell into a mercyful unconciousness. Jace awoke late that night, and at first did not recognize his surroundings. The small stone cell soon refamiliarized itself with Jace, and he attempted to figure out why he was there. His hand selfconciously rubbed against his stomach, and found the blood soaked rags that bound the hole in his stomach. The memory of the past three days hit him, and his eyes stung with the force of held back tears.

" No," He decided, " I will not cry, I must be strong. I will not break. I will survive!" These words rang with an abosolute resolution one would not have exspected possible from one in Jace's position. He replaced his frown for a grim slash of deterination, and trided to stand. Jace's legs gave out from under him, causing him to look down at him skinned leg. It had turned a nasty shade of orange, shot through with black and green streaks. There was no feeling in it, and Jace could not move it with any proficiency. The door opened, and a lone soldier literaly dragged Jace from the room. He was chained next to a supridedly somewhat relived Arya, although it wasn't for long. He was soon strapped onto a table beside Eragon, whom he shot a look of encouragement. Jace returned the favor, then took to staring at the ceiling, desperatly trying to not let his depression overwhlem him. A hot sting on his left arm some minuets later wrenched him back to the moment. A eight inch, cherry red steel spike hovered over his wrist, spirialing slowly. Eragon 's arms where crossed, but a spike hovered above his as well. The magician stepped up to Eragon's side, and began chanting. The spike slowly augered down into Eragon's arms, spliting the bones, and causng him to finaly lose his calm face. Jace gulped

nervously as Eragon yelled and tried to twist away from the spike, then glanced back his way. The Captain stood beside him, sledge hammer in his grip. The ensared youth's eyes widened as the hamer fell and drove the cruel spike into Jace's flesh. His skin swelled, then ruptured and black smoke billowed out. Blood boiled and splashed from the wound, accompanied by Jace's scream. The hammer fell a second time, and his wrist bone split with a horrifing sound. The smell of burning flesh filled the room, sickening the boy. As the hammer fell the third time, it slipped off the blood sliked spike, and crushed Jace's fore arm. Any color the boy had regained vanished, and his pupils shrunk to pinpricks. When the second spike was positioned, Jace called out to Eragon with a determined, if not shaky, voice; " Tell Keira I will keep my promise!" Eragon nodded, he had understood. The second spike went in much easier than the first, but split Jace's semi healed wrist bones neatly in two. The Captain then used a large crow bar to remove the now blood covered spikes, and released Jace. A soldier helped Jace stand, and thrust Invictus at him. It was all Jace could do to stand, how was he supposed to defend himself?The skin around his wrists was blackened, blood covered, and steaming. The human almost heaved from the smell, then fell into a slopy excuse for a defensive position. Blood ran in shifting streams across his hands, making Invictus impossible to grasp. He let the tip drop to the floor, as much a crutch as a wepon. He was done trying, they could kill him. Jace's eyes could barely follow the Captain's blade as it danced around, then as Invictus flew through the air, moments later to clatter to the ground. The blade entered Jace's chest, and just as quickly exited. His expression was one of queit acceptance as he fell to his knees, then onto his back. He was going to die, and he knew it.

" I will join you soon, Aléau." he breathed. A scream of horror shook the air, but Jace took no notice of it. He was only concerned with the fact that he soon again see his beloved dragon. He watched as a glowing red breast plate was forced onto Eragon's chest, and barely spared Arya a glance or half formed thought as she screamed for her now dying, and possibly dead rider. The Varden had lost, both of their riders where dead, and they were left with only one dragon.

His mind began to go fuzzy, and he entered a vision. The door to the chamber burst open, and Keira was standing there. Her long, beautiful hair was bound by a cord, and she stood tall and strong. Her elf bow fired arrows faster than humans could react, and soon the whole torture team was dead. Her incredibly green eyes flicked around until they setled on Jace. She fell to her knees beside him, and said something he could not understand. Nasuada, Jormundür, several elves, and a strange, cloaked figure rushed into the room, all with expressions of utmost horror on their gore encrusted faces. Angela the herbalist rushed in next, spinning her blade- staff. Several of them gathered around Eragon, who was most likely dead. Someone had released Arya, and she was cyring over her beloved, while Nasuada tried to comfort her. Keira lay a slim hand on Jace's hot forehead, and he peered into her bottomless eyes, completely entranced by her beauty. Jace focused his strength into one of his mutilated arms, and reached up to stroke her cheek murmering, " I love you, Keira."

" Hang in there Jace, you`ll be fine." Tears where clouding her eyes, and her voice was

choking last act having had consumed all of his strength.

" To defiant... To..die" responded the rider. He let himself slip into the darkness, the

**Chapter four**

Jace came to moments later to a strange bumping sensation. He found himself being carried beween a group of six people, most of them being elven. Keira was the closest to him, determination on her beautiful, tear streaked face. The hall they where walking through appeared even, and still gave the gloomy feeling of being underground.

When he passed the first window and found himself above ground, Jace gasped, drawing a multitude of eyes to him. Keira reached for his hand, and Jace grasped it weakly. She must have seen something in his eyes, for she said; " What ever you have done, I will still love you Jace."

The rider had to take a steadying breath before asking; " Even if I am no longer a rider?" Keira did a double take, then asked; " What do you mean Jace?" Her voice was soft, almost reverent.

" Aléau is ... is dead, I am no longer a rider." The party stopped upon hearing this, and turned to look at him. " You have my pity, Sharpsword." Murmered a silver haired female elf. Jace emerged into a courtyard just as Saphira was taking off with Eragon. Keira leaned down to whisper in his ear " Once a rider, always a rider. I still love you Jace." She stood back and watched the activity around them. Arya limped over to Nasuada, saying something that Jace could not hear. He suddenly felt light, and the world spun before him. His heart pounded in his ears and his breath caught in his throat. He was choking on something, and he was unable to tell anyone. Stars danced through his vision, and blended into blackness.

Jace floated between life and death amongst a plathora of bubbles and memories. At times he would receive snatches of reality: healers chanting over him, people calling his name, fuzzy and distorted glimpses of the world. Other times he was drifting among the clouds on dragon back, or back home in the desert. His only conclusion was that he had gone mad, for he was not dead, and it was not possible that he was sane.

This drifting went on for an unknown amount of time. It could have been days, or it could have been years. Mabey it was a shorter period, like a couple of hours, or possibly more like a few weeks. He lingered here for this unknown amount of time until he finaly fell into a blessed, dreamless sleep.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Jace awoke to a complete silence. No sound reached his ear, save for the sound of his

light, even breathing. He felt a strong sense of well being, and had a great amount of inner peace. Something nagged at the back of his mind, telling him that there was a warping in the world. Try as he might he was unable to push it away, until it broke through his sleepy mind.

The thought was blue, and caring, it was memories and happiness. It was scaled and had wings. It was everything that meant anything to Jace.

It was Aléau.

Tears began to well in his closed eyes, and his chest ached with held back sobbs. His sense of happiness had completely evaded him leaving behind a gaping hole of hurt.

His beloved dragon was gone from this life, a life that held little meaning for him. Quiet foot steps alerted him to anothers presence, so he stilled his breathing to the best of his ability. His left side sank down, and a cool hand laid itself across his forehead.

" Jace," started a cool, female voice that he recognized as Keira; " You have been in a coma for three weeks now, but the healers know not why. Angel and Eragon both say it is because you have lost the will to live. If you can hear me, know that I am still here, and care greatly for you. Please return to us." Keirs stayed at Jace's side for hours until another voice came and told her she had to leave. After she left, Jace cracked open one eye, and got his bearings. He found himself in a large red tent, filled with three other injured, the rest of the beds being empty. It took all of Jace's strength to sit up, and left him feiling dizzy. He closed his eyes for a second until he felt well enough to continue. A startled exclimation at the opposite end of the tent caused the rider to open a single eyelid, and look around. A healer in simple brown robes stood there, hand over her mouth.

Moments later she turned and exited the tent, the sound of her fading footsteps following her. The woman's quick departure confounded the tired youth, and left him searching for any explination. While he waited for something else to happen, Jace examined his torso. All of his injuries had been healed, and only a pair of pink scars remaind of the two gut wounds. He still wore his leather pants, but they where in much better condition then they had been in the chamber. Scars where all that remained of the spike holes in his arms, but the right arm felt much weaker.

Jace looked up slowly as footsteps approached. Keira burst in the tent, her face briliant with thrown away worry. She rushed over to her love, and grasped him in a spine poping hug. Nasuada, Eragon, Arya, and Angela entered moments after, all of them looking much relieved.

" I knew i'd get some kind of welcome when I returned," rasped Jace because of his dry throat; " But isn't this a little much?" The entire group laughed politely, and rallyied around his bed.

" It nice to see you awake Jace." Welcomed Naduada.

" We had a job peicing you together. Eragon was patched up much faster." Laughed Angela the herbalist. Jace felt a return of his good mood for a small amount of time, but was soon relapsing into a depressed state. Nasuada was the first to notice it and bade the rider Good- bye. The others all filed out soon after, leaving Keira and Jace alone. She laid her haid against his shoulder, and began lightly singing ana elvish tune that he had never heard before.

" Do you enjoy torturing me with these lovely songs?" Keira leaned in for a kiss, and whispered " Is torture not to strong a word?" Jace reached to kiss her back, then stopped when he saw Eragon standing in the door way to the tent. Whenever the older rider was around, Jace and Keira refrained from displays of afection, as it made Eragon feel lonely.

" You need not worry for me any more, Arya and I have become one." " Congradulations!" Purred Keira. Eragon smiled happily, then walked over. " I have just come to check on you personally, as I didn't get a chance to with Nasuada

here. I saw what that dispicable man did to you." Jace allowed a ghost of a smile to touch his lips before replying; " Yes, but what of you? What went on with the breast plate deal?" A shadow crossed the rider's face, and he murmered, " I can't remember." Jace caught the hint, and never asked again.

" Hey Keira?" " Yes, Jace?" " Could you show me what my back looks like?" She reached over and mutely handed

her mate a slate, which contained a farith. Jace recognized the back of his head, and looked lower. A cobalt blue dragon curled across his back, a perfect replica of Aléau. " If only she could see this." breathed the rider. All the other injuries had been stripped from Jace's back, leaving only the stab wounds. The three talked for some hours, after which Eragon left pleading exhaustion.

" You know Keira, if I didn't know any better, i'd say this was dream."

Her face suddenly began to fade, and she whispered; " Your right, it is a dream. Time to wake up!"

With jolt, Jace woke to find him self back in that decrepit stone cell small stone cell, with no sign of any human life anywhere.

**Chapter five**

Jace lay curled on the floor of the cell, wondering if it was only a vision as well. Water was leaking in, and Jace took the opportunity to drink as much as he could. He could he the distant rumble of a thunderstorm, and knew that no rescue would come today. A haunting laughter drifted around the stone room, unnerving the rider. He recognized it moments later as the Captain's: " Did you have a good sleep? I saw your dream, it looked so nice. Unfortunately, you always have to wake up. Welcome back!" As the last word echoed in Jace's head, the door slammed open, and two soldiers stepped in, lit from behind by a bloody light. The Jailer behind them held up the torch causing the light, and watched as the deranged rider was dragged unceremoniously from the room. The moment they opened the door to the torture chamber, Jace began begging not to be taken in. A soldier shoved a gag in his mouth, and threw him down on Aléau's still warm body. Jace could see Eragon and Arya through his tears, and wondered why they did not help him. He turned to look at the soldier closest to him to find nothing but a skeletal being wearing the Empire's armor. The captain had an arrow sticking through his forehead, and was covered in grotesque wounds. Each soldier was the same, blood and gore warriors, with skulls atop their shoulders.

Jace shirked against his dragon when the skeletal soldier came for him, crying out for help. The chained him with links of fire, and the whip wielded against him was of pure ice. Every time it struck, it left freezing shards in him that soon melted away leaving bloody holes. The skeleton soldier picked up what looked like a fang off the ground near Aléau's head. He drove it deep into Jace's side, releasing a large flow of blood. Jace doubled over in pain, cussing the ancestors of his captors.

The Captain walked over, raised his fist, and punched the crazed rider above his right eye. Blood welled from the new wound, and from the split occurring because of the bamboo rod. His head jerked sideways, and he tasted blood. One soldier missing half of his face turned from the fire holding a flaming mask. He approached slowly, each step louder than the last, until it seemed that his skull would split from the sound. As the mask of fire was pushed towards his face, Jace fought with every ounce of strength in his destroyed body. His hair caught alight when it touched him, and his vision went white. Flesh dripped from under the mask, accompanied by his scream. Darkness enveloped the rider, and at first he thought himself dead. He realized moments later that he was completely blind. After a minuet of which the only sound was the crackling of the fire, Jace heard a small metal click, and a metal shutter slid back to reveal light. He was not blind, to his immense relief, only blind folded.

" Would you like to tell us where the Varden are? Still no? I can turn this into Hell."

" Really? My plan was to go there for some R&R when this was over. It's a habit of mine." His words where slightly slurred, on account of his lips being melted to the iron mask.

" Your sarcastic talk won't save you."

" Okay then. The Varden-" Jace heard a terrified gasp from behind him, but continued anyway. " Are somewhere outside this castle, regrouping so they can come in here and kick you ass."

" Talk! Or else-"

" Else what?" Cut in Jace. " You'll kill me? That would be a favor. You'll be sending me to be with my dragon. Also, I don't think Galbatorix would be too happy that you killed the only person who knows where the Varden are." Jace's speech shut the Captain up, and he slid the shutter closed. The rider closed his eyes, hoping for some sleep. They moved him from the center of the room, but Jace was unsure of where they put him until her heard Arya's tired voice.

" Are you alright?" " Me? I'm fine." " You sound a little happy." " I am. They can't kill any one of us because neither of you actually knows where the

Varden are. Aléau told me they moved to a different location than originally planed after we where captured. Ergo, if they kill any one of you, I won't talk. If they kill me, they lose their source. Therefore, we are all safe. Relatively speaking, of course." Arya went silent after this, and Jace fell Into a light, much needed sleep.

Hellish dreams wrenched Jace from his peaceful sleep, contradicting his earlier statements. Unfortunatly, The nightmares didn't stop there. Because Jace couldn't see, he couldn't tell where he was. Strange things scuttled and crawled around him. The boy's vivid imagination supplied far too descriptive images. Voices and demented laughter floated round his head, mocking him. Snakes slithered across his bare torso, and insects crawled all over him. Bilge water surrounded him, sickening the already stricken youth. Every injury on his body burned simultaneously , driving him further over the edge. He shook as if from palsy, and jolted from side to side, trying to escape the grasp of the specters in his mind. He could hear the disapproval of his father, the cries of Aléau, and the tears of Keira. Circling around him were these thoughts, driving the normally stable youth completely mad.

By mourning, Jace was reduced to a bundle of raw nerves without any feeling for anything. When the captain was unable to get him to respond to anything, he opened the shutter to see if the rider was even awake. Jace's pupils where shrunken to miniscule pin pricks,

courtesy of the hell he had endured. His metal helmet clanged loudly when he hit the ground, resulting from the powerful shove given by the Captain. He was not here for long. Jace was all too soon strapped to the filthy wall, and the shutter opened. He could see the ghastly man approaching with a hammer and tongs, but was unable to move.

After a particularly desperate lunge, he dislocated his shoulder. Hanging painfully, he watched as a long, white screw was extracted from the raging inferno, and brought over to the rider. The glowing screw was then hammered excruciatingly through the half healed holes in his wrists, boiling blood running down his arms, burning him. The muscles in his arm caught on the thead of the screw, and pulled with every twist. The razor threads mutilated them and wrenched them even farther out of their position. When the captain finished this screw, a massive bundle of muscle balled under the skin, leaving the rest of his limb unusually thin. Every seven inches, a second screw was driven in, drawing screams from the rider. His legs where targeted next, large augers twisting destructively through his shins, the skin often inflating like balloons before exploding, splattering bits of skin and bone across the walls and floor. Eight screws later, the Captain stepped away, his ghostly body covered in a fresh layer of blood. The straps where removed, and the rider's full weight bore down on his shattered limbs. Jace uttered a chilling moan before a unseen someone shut him again in darkness, and left him to himself.

Sounds Jace knew where real drifted around him: the cracking of a whip, crunching of bone, cries of pain, and the tears of watching. He was unable to move the slightest muscle without sending waves of mortal agony throughout his smashed system. Blood still flowed freely from the wounds, and Jace knew that if the weren't staunched, he was going to die a very lonely death.

" To... Defiant...to die." breathed the boy, attempting to keep his spirits up. Deep in his core he knew that he would not be making it out of this place. Nasuada would not be coming, and he would never again see his love, Keira. Tears flowed down between gaps in the mask and his face, and unbearable sting to his already ruined face. He succumbed to the darkness, absolutely certain he would never again awake.

**Chapter Six**

Whatever Jace expected to find in the afterlife, it was not this. A white expanse planed in every direction for as far as he could see, which was quite a ways. He found that he was completely naked, and wished for the traditional dress of the elves. As soon as he wished, it appeared, and he somewhat trepidly dressed. Jace found that whatever he wished for would appear as long as it was not a sentient being; ie, no dragons or humans. For a couple of hours, Jace set himself up with a replica of his tree house in Elesméra. He climbed up the ornately carved stairs, through the trap door, and into the bedroom. The space was rather depressing without Aléau, and Jace curled up in a ball on the floor. He was so shocked to hear a polite knock on the door that he was unable to say anything at all for several minuets. He finally gathered himself to say " come in" . Cody stepped around the trap door, and said, " This is quite a place you've got here!"

" C-Cody?" stuttered the confounded rider. The youth hand't changed at all seince Jace had last seen him alive, tall, dark skinned with hair to match.

" Yes, it's me. You know, it takes most people in the middle lands a while to figure things out. I always knew you where smart." Jace was still to peturbed to speak, so he silently listened. " I've been watching you, and must say, you are really somthin. "

" that's it, i'm dead." muttered Jace.

" Not quite," laughed Cody, " You're in the middle lands. Where those who have the back ability to go back get the chance. I chose to come and meet you and explain."

" Explain what?"

" That you can either choose to fully die and move on, or go back and contine living. You only get the chance once." After a seconds thought, Jace said " i'll go back."

Cody nooded only once, and everything around him began to fade into darkness, and the last word he heard was 'farewell J-."

" -ace!" he was lying down now, and he felt extremely sore and weak. " Waaa-" he mumbled. " Jace! Damn it Jace open your eyes!" he cracked open an eye to find himself in a large

tenet, surrounded by familiar faces. Keira, Nasuada, Arya, Eragon, Jormünder, Blôdgarhm and Angela. Each face was worried and tired.

" Hey guys, what's goin on?"

" You've been out for two weeks, and just recently you almost died. Again" Keira was referring to the time had arrived in Du Weldenvarden with an axe head buried in his chest. Jace laughed weakly, then something struck him. " Keira, Where's Aléau ?" No one said anything, and the group shifted awkwardly.

" Jace," began Keira softly, " She didn't make it. Aléau is, is gone." Even though he had already known it, It still hit Jace hard. He froze, tears welling in his eyes. Eragon chased the group out, and tied the flap shut, leaving only Jace and Keira inside. She cradled him and held him as tightly as she could as the tears came pouring out thick and fast.

Jace got steadily better over the course of the next week. He never let the Varden's camp out side the city, and rarely even left his tent. Any one who saw him though him living dead. He would talk to no one, and would not even acknowledge anyone's prescense beside Keira, Saphira and Eragon. He spent many hours in bed, crying silently, trying as hard as he could not to ingest the poison he had hidden under his pillow. Keira came one day and sat on his bed, waiting patiently for her usualy better half to notice her. He finally looked at her with his emotionally dead stare, and reached for her hand. She grapsed it tightly, and pulld him out of bed, whispering in his ear. After blindfolding him, she led him carefully around tents to the outside of camp. Jace could hear the large breahing of a dragon near to him, and assumed that Saphira was taking him for a ride. Jace mounted, and blindly pulled Keira up in the saddle. She grabbed his waist, and laid her head on his shoulder. Jace attempted to talk with Saphira as she jumped into the air, but she had a wall around her mind for some reason.

They soared amongst the clouds for hours when Jace allowed a ghost of a smile touch his lips. He pulled the blind fold off to find not the light blue of Saphira's scales, but the cobalt blue of Aléau 's scales. Jace yelled with joy, hugged her extremly feirce around the neck, then blew through the barriers in her mind, completely joining their identies. They smothered each other mentally, and flooded each other with love. Jace was so happy that he twisted around and kissed Keira passionatly, eternally gratefull for her love. Jace was once again a rider, and all was right in the world.

And he stayed on Aléau's back for an entire week, all except when sleeping, as he and Keira curled up under her wing.


End file.
